Spectrobes: Following in Footsteps
by Ollyb123
Summary: Jace Swift and his partner Tara Blake were on a mission,when the two find the shattered remains of Aldorou's spaceship on Genshi, complete with lab system. The hope to follow in Rallen' footstpes, but quickly land in deep trouble. OCxOC, rated T: Language


**Welcome, one and all, to my Spectrobes fic!**

I've been writing a single story for Left 4 Dead for a little while now, and then my brother allowed me to use his copy of Spectrobes, and let me tell ya – it was like falling in love with gaming aaaaaall over again. So much to do and so many internal mechanics… *ahem* gamer talk and introductions over, let us begin the tale!

A few side notes; throughout the story there are bits like this:

Planet – Location and Date

Character

This is what I will be doing to separate segments and "scenes" of the story. If I ever skip through time or change character POV, I will put one of these in. It's currently on trial here – please tell me if you like it!

PS this chapter is my most awkward one to write. I'm trying to do this one in first person present tense, but it's proving to be difficult. The others will be first person past tense.

*

Kollin – NPP Academy Spaceport - Graduation Day

Jace

The day could not have come sooner! After staying behind for an extra year of tutoring and training (mainly to catch up on classes I'd bunked off) I was allotted my own NPP Patrol Cruiser! I'd have so many adventures! I'd save the people, protect the peace and change the future!

…Although, first, I'd better explain who I am. Jace Swift at your service - Flash name huh? It has a bit of _secret-agent _flare to it. I'm 19, dark haired and male – Normally I'd have graduated a year ago but, as I've mentioned, I stayed behind to make sure I didn't screw up my first mission and immediately get rejected from service for another few years. My Patrol Cruiser I have decided to name _Rogue Valentine_, simply because for one, it sounds very sexy, and secondly I'm an absolutely _hopeless _romantic. Of course, normally the cruisers aren't named but I like to stand out and be awesome, so there.

My only problem is at the minute, I have no co pilot. And right now I'm sitting here on the ship's front boarding ramp for him or her to arrive. All I can actually remember from the quick CV I got from them is that they graduated just today (meaning they are 18, if you can't do simple math. I'm 19, take one year of extra training. What d'ya get? Precisely!) and that the name begins with T… Tom? Tina? Togorogalagalog? I dunno, something with T. And if I'm not mistaken, I think I see them now…

Kollin – NPP Acadmeny Spaceport – Graduation Day

Tara

What a day. I've just got my official papers and power suit from the NPP and I'm heading to meet my partner in justice. His name's Jace Swift. I hope he's as good looking as his name makes him out to be. Gah, does my hair look alright? I don't know. Guess I better go over and check in the glass of the spaceport offices. I brush some of my turquoise hair out of my face. I need to look presentable for my new co worker. Is that him? Dark hair? Well built? Tall? Guess I better go ask… my name's Tara Blake by the way… boring name… hehe.

"E-e-excuse me…" I manage to stammer. I look gingerly up to his face. He's staring right at me, his expression solemn and serious. He's a good foot taller than me, and that coupled with his plain and uninterested expression seems daunting. "I'm looking for, erm, Jace S-Swift?"

He continues to look down at me with that same expression on his face. Was that a small grin or a face twitch? I inhale deeply and look down to my thumbs, knotting them together to try and vent the mounting tension I'm feeling. Egads, what the hell was that?! I look sharply to see Jace continuing to look down at me, a smirk spreading wider and wider across his face. What I heard was a snort of laughter! I do my best to scowl at him horribly but the best I can manage is a pout and red flush. Obviously he finds this amusing, and he doubles over laughing as I continue to put on my best _grr_ face.

"Oh man, you're rich!" he says to me between sharp inhales of breath, still laughing. He must've wasted about half the oxygen on the planet… " Woo, I know you're gonna be fine. Good to have you aboard the _Rouge Valentine_!" he says encouragingly, slapping my back just a little too hard. I grasp around for words and bearings, blinking a couple of times before saying the first thing that came to my head.

"_Rougue Valentine?_"

His laughing expression is immediately replaced with one of mild annoyance and weariness…

*

Hopefully good for a couple of chuckles! Just a few questions that I'm pretty sure will be asked in reviews… that or I just felt like adding an appendix to my story.:

Q: Where are the Spectrobes?

A: These are my OC's, so they have to actually find the means to awaken and excavate them first. They can't do it yet and they have only just left NPP academy. They will be here soon though.

Q: Where are Rallen and Jeena?

A: Again, OC's. Rallen and Jeena are mentioned during the story, but the never encounter them.

Q: Is Jace meant to represent you?

A: Yes and no. He has my kind of personality (Hint Hopelessly Romantic) but he isn't me. I just find it easier to create a character similar to me so I can empathize with the story more easily.

Q: Why is this chapter to short?

A: Cos.

That more or less wraps it up. Thanks for reading. R&R Por Favor*.

*"Please" in Spanish, for those who do not know. Literally translated as "For a Favour" or "Do us a favour" eg. "Do us a favour and… clean the toilet?"

Yes that was random.

Peace!

Ciao!

Adios Amigos!


End file.
